


Breaking Point

by Phoenix_Down



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gladnis Week, M/M, Sickfic, and I use the term liberally, breaking point, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Down/pseuds/Phoenix_Down
Summary: Breaking point - the moment of greatest strain at which someone or something gives way.They'd been on the road for weeks, it was only a matter of time before someone broke down, before someone got sick of everything. Fortunately for them, Ignis was always on hand to help.Written for Gladnis Week 2018 Day 1





	Breaking Point

At some point during their journey, they had all broken down, typically leaving Ignis to pick up the remnants of their fragmented selves and piece them together one by one. For Prompto it was the realisation that he was no longer a regular citizen, that he was now one of the guard and had a duty to uphold. Ignis had taken him to one side, buoyed his spirits and convinced him that he wouldn’t have been allowed to come with them if they didn’t think he was ready. For Noctis, it was the realisation that he was king, that people were going to start looking towards him for advice on how best to proceed. Ignis had reminded him that he wasn’t alone, that he had both himself and Gladio by his side. For Gladio it had been the fear that he wasn’t good enough, the death of his father, reminding him that no-one is immortal, that even the mighty can fall. It was up to Ignis once again to reassure, support, and encourage him.  
  
So it was no surprise when Ignis finally broke down as well, what was surprising was how it happened.  
  
“Specs, the button fell off my shirt.”  
  
A sigh; “Add it to the pile Noct.”  
  
“Hey, er Ignis? Have you seen my bag of lenses?”  
  
A pause; “In Gladio’s bag, underneath his sweatshirt.”  
  
“Yo, Iggy. I’m going for a run and I’ll grab dinner for myself while I’m out.”  
  
A twitch; “That is quite alright Gladio, thank you for informing me.”  
  
“What’s for dinner?”  
  
A tut; "Veggie medley stew."  
  
Noctis made his distaste for vegetables known; "Ugh, I’d rather starve. Have we anything else?"  
  
That had been the turning point for Ignis as he turned around from the stove, a vein in his temple throbbing dangerously. No, they didn't have anything else because he hadn't gone shopping yet, and astrals forbid anyone from taking the initiative and going shopping for him! Oh no, Ignis had to do everything around here, the cooking, the cleaning, the driving, the waking everyone up in the morning. He gripped the edge of the counter and counted to ten, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth.  
  
"I apologise Noct, I haven't been down to the market yet. It's veggie medley stew or nothing I'm afraid."  
  
"Nothing then," Noctis muttered, turning back to the game he was playing with Prompto.  
  
Ignis bit his tongue to limit what he really wanted to say, the tone was still there, but the words weren't quite so harsh. "Let me see what I can whip up from nothing then, shall I?"  
  
"Thanks Specs, you’re the best!"  
  
And so it went on, with the others, oblivious to the ticking time bomb that was Ignis, keeping up their barrage of questions, requests and incessant talking. It was a shame Gladio had removed himself from the equation, leaving the danger zone to go for a run. He would have gotten to see the twitching in Ignis’ eye, the short clipped responses, the pained face, the white knuckles as he struggled to remain calm.  
  
He had decided on toast. If Noctis wouldn't eat the meal he had planned, then he could starve for all Ignis cared. Treasonous to have those thoughts, but that was exactly the type of mood he was in.  
  
“And then, oh em gee, get this Noct. Hey, are you listening? Noct? He says to me, oh your gonna laugh so much…"  
  
"What’s burning?" Noctis asked interrupting Prompto in the middle of the story. Two pairs of eyes glanced towards Ignis and Ignis, who had been reciting sonnets in his head to keep himself calm, stared back at them.  
  
"Do I have something on my face?" he asked tersely.  
  
Prompto shook his head and raised a shaking hand to point at something behind Ignis. "No… but, er… I know the concept of flame-roasted is supposed to be gradually introducing it to an open flame… but… er is it supposed to be on fire?"  
  
It was like watching a train wreck or placing something top heavy on a board, tipping it while you watched everything else fall to the floor. Fascinating to watch but at the same time horrifying.  
  
"Oh for fuck's sake!" Ignis exclaimed. "You know what, fuck this shit, fuck you, fuck the toast and fuck this bloody trip. All of you piss off and make your own fucking dinner," and with that he stormed out of the living area of their hotel room and towards the bedroom, slamming the door violently behind him.  
  
"Call Gladio," Prompto muttered to Noctis as he scrambled up to pull a fire blanket out of the dispenser in the wall and smother the flames.  
  
~*~  
  
It took Gladio all of ten minutes to come back to the hotel apartment. "Where is he?" he asked not even bothering to ask what had happened.  
  
Both Prompto and Noctis merely pointed to the closed bedroom door, identical looks of terror on their face.  
  
Gladio glared at them but said nothing, instead walked towards the door and opened it with a soft knock.  
  
"Iggy?"  
  
The room was pitch black, but Gladio could just make out a figure curled into the foetal position on one of the beds.  
  
"Hey, Igs…" he reached the bed and sat down gingerly next to the figure, placing a soft hand on his back.  
  
"Fuck off," came the muffled reply and Gladio raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like Ignis to use such crass language.  
  
"Noct said there was a little situation?"  
  
"Like you'd know, you'd fucked off before it had a chance to blow up."  
  
"Don't take this out on me," Gladio said, still keeping his voice calm as his hand remained rested on Ignis' back. "Come on, let me in." He stayed seated, hand moving in slow circles around Ignis’ back, waiting patiently. He said nothing, sitting in silence as he let Ignis calm down, waiting for him to open up and let him in.  
  
Slowly but surely the figure under Gladio's hand moved, first uncurling from his foetal position to roll onto his back, forcing Gladio to stop his calming movements. Next Ignis sat up, and Gladio watched, waiting to see whether or not Ignis was just going to get up and grump somewhere else. He didn't and instead, ever so slowly inched closer to Gladio. Ignis placed a hand on Gladio's chest to push him down and tuck his body in next to him. A finger traced the eagle head of his tattoo, a calming repetitive motion that Gladio has seen before. Still he said nothing, just lay in silence and let Ignis think. Finally:  
  
"I can't do this..." it’s a whisper, barely audible and Gladio almost didn't catch it. He placed a hand on Ignis' back, encouraging him. "I'm sick of this, of all of this. The camping, the responsibility, just everything. I'm sick of them, I'm sick of you…"  
  
Gladio couldn't help but interject. "You don't mean that."  
  
Ignis just sighed but didn't let up of the tracing of Gladio's tattoo.  
  
"Look, Iggy, you can do this," Gladio said softly, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his boyfriend's head. "You're not alone in this, you're kind, responsible and…."  
  
"Don't just repeat everything I've said to you lot over the past couple of months," Ignis interrupts bitterly, curtailing the movement of his fingers and instead made to roll away. Gladio stopped him with a press of his hand to Ignis' back, holding him in place.  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"Just agree with me," Ignis mutters, breaking free of Gladio's hold and sitting up.  
  
Gladio sat up with him and reached for the desk lamp on the side, bathing them both in a warm amber glow.  
  
Ignis hissed as he adjusted to the light, turning his head away slightly. Gladio shifted on the bed, crawling forward to sit opposite Ignis, crossing his legs. With a sigh Ignis adopts a similar pose, with their knees touching and Gladio reaching out to touch Ignis' face. He cups Ignis' chin, searching, concerned, worried, trying to determine the best way to move forward.  
  
"Fine," he concedes. "You can’t do this, you're never going to be the best you want to be. You might as well just give up."  
  
Determination flashes in Ignis' eyes and Gladio held back his grin until he's sure it worked.  
  
"Yes I will," Ignis says, almost as though he's arguing with Gladio. "Because I’m not alone, I have Prompto, Noct, you…" he pauses and finally meets Gladio's eyes. Soft, watery green eyes that made Gladio fall in love all over again. "I have you," he says this more softly, slowly realising for himself what he needed.  
  
Gladio had known Ignis long enough that he knew exactly what the other man needed to calm down. He'd seen a break down like this just once before. At the end of high school, studying for exams, along with his duties for Noctis, his training for both his future roles as an advisor and member of a Crownsguard, it was inevitable that he would break but Gladio had seen it all happen before and knew how to fix it. Ignis was a very stubborn and proud person. Competitive, he didn't need to be reassured, to be molly-coddled into believing he was invincible. Ignis was the type of person who just needed a small push so he could work it out for himself, or in this case, it was a small statement about giving up. That breakdown, all those years ago, had been the tipping point for Gladio. It made Gladio realise just exactly how much he liked Ignis, not only as a friend but as a partner. It gave him the confidence he needed to ask the man before him on a date. They'd been together ever since.  
  
"I burnt the toast," Ignis whispered, horrified at the thought and with a small cry he launched himself forward, tears streaming down his face as he wrapped his arms around Gladio and buried his head into the man’s chest. "They were talking and I didn't have the patience and you weren't here and I burnt some stupid toast because Noctis didn't want what I was making and… toast…" he finished lamely, voiced muffled from tears and Gladio's chest.  
  
Gladio chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "I was wondering what it would take for you to break. You've been the glue that holds us together for so long. I was getting worried."  
  
Green eyes peered up at him. "Worried?" A sniff.  
  
"Worried you were holding out on me. That you weren't being open and honest, or that you were bottling it all up inside."  
  
Ignis huffed.  
  
"I was right though, wasn't I?"  
  
A scoff; "No."  
  
"Ignis."  
  
"Fine," he sighs. "Yes, I didn't want you to worry about me."  
  
"Iggy, babe, I'm your boyfriend. It's literally in my job description to worry about you."  
  
This is met with silence and Gladio sighs.  
  
"Okay, look at it this way." He pushed Ignis away just enough so they could look at each other again. Gladio keeps them connected by holding onto Ignis' hands, placing them in between themselves. "You know when you have a bottle of soda, and you shake it with the lid on? And then you remove the lid? What happens?"  
  
"Gladio," Ignis glared at him, his face blotchy from tears. "What has this…"  
  
"Answer the question, Iggy."  
  
"Fine," Ignis looks down at their hands, before back up at Gladio. "There's a pressure build-up of the carbon dioxide as all the gas is trying to reach the surface at once," he mistook Gladio's enamoured face for one of confusion. Gladio loved it when Ignis went into teacher mode. "Bubbles go boom."  
  
Gladio smirked at the simplistic approach to the question. "Now then, take that same bottle and instead of taking the lid off and leaving it off. You loosen it slowly and little by little. What happens?"  
  
"The gas escapes slowly and more evenly, meaning there is no sudden burst…" he stopped and slumped his shoulders slightly. "Are you comparing me to a bottle of soda?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ignis huffed and pulled his hands out of Gladio's and swung his legs around so they were hanging off the side of the bed. He could just as easily stand up and walk away but Gladio moved up onto his knees and pressed in against Ignis' back, wrapping his arms around his partner from behind.  
  
"Hear me out," he whispers into Ignis' ear. "You kept everything bottled up inside until it wouldn’t fit any more, and the breaking point for all of this was the toast. However, if you spread your worries, let me or the others help and listen. Then it’s a lot healthier, you won't have this build up, it'll be more dispersed."  
  
Ignis sighs and relaxes into the embrace. "When did you become so wise?"  
  
Gladio tilted Ignis’ head to press a kiss against his cheek. "When I started dating you," He keeps one hand around Ignis and brings the other on up to Ignis hair, stroking softly.  
  
Ignis hums happily at the motion. "Thank you," he mutters.  
  
"Let me in Igs. Let me share your pain, please don't suffer alone."  
  
There's a small pause, then; "I'll try."  
  
"That's all I ask," Gladio presses another kiss to Ignis' cheek, surprised when Ignis moves his head so their lips meet instead. "You hungry?"  
  
"We don't have any ingredients."  
  
"I'll go to the market. What do you want?"  
  
Ignis' eyes fly open in a small panic and he twists to face Gladio, arms around his neck holding him close. "Don't leave me."  
  
Gladio laughs, and pulls Ignis in closer, pressing another kiss to his lips. "Okay, I'll stay, but we must have something. What were you making before I left?"  
  
"Vegetable medley stew, but Noct…"  
  
"Pretty sure Noct would eat a whole plate of beans if you put it in front of him, he’s feeling that guilty. Go wash up and join us when you’re ready, I’ll make dinner."  
  
He pulled Ignis into another kiss, deeper than before. A tongue probes for entrance and Gladio willingly granted it, holding Ignis close as they share a moment before pulling apart. They smile at each other, and Gladio's heart swells with pride that his boyfriend is one who is so smart and so brave and kind-hearted and clever. He chases for another kiss. More chaste than before, but with a promise of something else later, before standing up and leaving Ignis to freshen up.  
  
Outside Prompto and Noctis were waiting. Phones left forgotten as they worriedly waited for Gladio's return.  
  
"Congratulations," Gladio remarks emotionlessly. "You broke Ignis."  
  
Noctis paled. "Is… he going to be okay?"  
  
"Of course he is," Gladio said waving a hand dismissively. "You just have to remember that he’s not your personal android that answers to your every whim, he’s human too."  
  
"Iggy became deviant…" Prompto muttered, trying to break the ice. Noctis cracked a small smile, but Gladio just glared and Prompto shrunk back chastised.  
  
"What do we do?" Noctis asked, watching as Gladio makes his way over to the kitchen. The fire was out, and the blackened mound that was flame roasted toast had been thrown into the bin along with the pan it had been cooking in. Gladio glances at the progress Ignis had been making with the stew and puts it back on the heat, thankfully no-one had thrown it away yet.  
  
"Act normal when he comes back in. I’m going to make dinner and you're going to eat it whether you like it or not."  
  
Noctis opened his mouth to speak, but the door opened and Ignis came back in.  
  
Prompto shot from his seat like he’d been poked with a cattle prod. "Ignis! You can take my chair!" he called and backed into the wall, pressing up against it so hard Gladio thought he was going to assimilate with it.  
  
"Gladio said to act normal, not deranged," Noctis muttered, but stood and rummaged in a bag on the counter before walking over to Ignis and thrusting a can of ebony into his hands. "Here," he said simply. "Sorry."  
  
Ignis smiled softly and accepted the can with a nod. "And please accept my apologies as well," he raised a hand in an attempt to stop the dismissal from Noctis. "No please, hear me out. My behaviour and language tonight have been appalling and I should never have let it gotten this far. Gladio helped me see that I have been, rather stupidly, bottling everything up and I took it all out on you. So please accept my apology. It won't happen again."  
  
"Damn right it won't," Gladio growled glaring at Noctis and Prompto. "Because we're going to be doing a lot more work around here now, aren't we boys?"  
  
Noctis and Prompto could only nod in fear as they glanced between Ignis and Gladio.  
  
"Good," Gladio turned back to the stew and stirred it a bit more before calling out that it was ready. "Now go get cleaned up."  
  
Prompto and Noctis scrambled away towards the bathroom just thankful that they could escape, meanwhile Ignis stood and stretched before walking over to Gladio and wrapped his arms around his chest. "Thank you," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Gladio's cheek. "I feel much better."  
  
Gladio turned the heat off from under the pot and turned around in Ignis arms. He rubbed their noses together and walked Ignis backwards. Placing two hands on Ignis' hips he lifted him up and sat him on the counter, giving them a much more comfortable position in which to be able to share a loving kiss.  
  
"Ew get a room," Noctis muttered coming back into the room. Prompto giggled from behind him.  
  
"I think you'll find we are in a room," Gladio smirked back and leaned in for another kiss.  
  
Noctis groaned but busied himself with grabbing cutlery out of a drawer in order to set the table, whilst Prompto got some bowls. Ignis and Gladio glanced at each other, eyes meeting with soft smiles. It wasn't the first break down, and it certainly wasn't going to be the last but the important thing was that they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [LadyNightingGaleofMilvania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania/pseuds/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania) for reading through and giving it the through beta it needed. Thank you!
> 
> Come and say hi on [Tumblr!](https://xxphoenixdownxx.tumblr.com)


End file.
